freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Lefty
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FFPS = is one of four salvageable animatronics in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. The player may choose to throw this animatronic away, or try to salvage him for parts. Salvaging this animatronic will net the player a base profit of $5000. However, he can also be purchased from the Rare Finds Auction catalog for $5, with a high risk of 9. Appearance Lefty's general appearance looks very similar to that of the character Toy Freddy and almost identical in appearance to Rockstar Freddy, the only difference being the color scheme. He is a black bear sporting a red tophat, bowtie, eyelids, cheeks, and knee caps and holds a yellow microphone in his left hand (rather than his right like Freddy). He has a lighter shade of grey from his chest, muzzle, ear insides, and even toes. His right eye is yellow while the left is completely black. He also sports a golden yellow star on his chest, signifying him as a part of the rockstar animatronic set. In addition to his left eye being black, his left eyelid is droopy, and half-folded over the eye. This can be seen during his jumpscares. Behavior Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of this game share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers, and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draw in the animatronics. However, they can be thrown off the scent using an audio system to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Gameplay Lefty is one of the salvagable animatronics in the game, yielding $5000 in income should the player successfully complete the salvage portion of Thursday night. However, the player also has the option of buying Lefty from Rare Finds Auction for $5 as soon as it becomes available and the player has a stage that can support heavy animatronics. However, doing so is a net loss for the player of $5005 in the long run as well as increasing the difficulty of the management portion of the game earlier. Placing this animatronic in the restaurant raises the entertainment value by 9, but also increases Risk by 9 as well. Story Trivia * This is the only animatronic in the catalogue to appear in the management portion of the game. * Lefty's only line is just a shushing sound. * Lefty's name is a variation of the acronym, L.E.F.T.E. ** It is also referring to Lefty being left-handed. * While not named as such, Lefty is considered a part of the Rockstar animatronics, as evidenced by the star button on his chest and how he is required for the Rockstars Assemble badge. * This is the only salvageable animatronic not to be seen burning like the others during the Completion ending. * Like the other animatronics, Lefty has a rare screen, featuring Lefty slumped against a wall in an alley. If one looks closely at Lefty's right shoulder, in-between the shoulder joint one can see what appears to be the Puppet's arm. **Also, of note is that an image of the Puppet can be seen on a poster. **Also, if one looks very closely at Lefty's left eye socket during his salvage jumpscare, there appears to be a white object, possibly being the Puppet's mask, although it may just be his endoskeleton head. **It is possible that Lefty is a fusion of The Puppet and the little girl he tried to save in the rain in Security Puppet's minigame. In the screen where Lefty is in the alley it is conveniantly in the same place as where The Puppet found the girl. |-|UCN = returns as one of the many selectable characters in Ultimate Custom Night. Behavior Lefty sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring the player. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to the player. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained). Trivia * Lefty's mechanic involving it being soothed by the Global Music Box possibly serves as a reference to the Puppet's original behavior in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Oddly, all of Lefty's voicelines always begin with a shushing sound. |-|Gallery = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Gameplay LEFTE Print.png|Blueprints for Lefty seen in the Insanity Ending. Leftysalvage.png|Lefty in his neutral state. L1.png|Lefty in his attentive state. L2.png|Lefty in his hostile state. FFPS Lefty Idle.gif|Lefty on stage during blueprint mode. Miscellaneous Lefty Icon.png|Lefty's mugshot from the Catalog. Lefty Alley.png|A rare screen of Lefty in the alley. (Notice the Puppet's image in the top right.) Ultimate Custom Night 3ee.png|Lefty deactivated in the Closet (1st phase). 3f0.png|Lefty activating (2nd phase) 3f1.png|Lefty standing up in the Closet (3rd phase). 3f3.png|Lefty preparing to leave the Closet (4th phase). 3f4.png|Lefty, ready to hunt down the player (5th phase). |-|Audio = Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator The scream Lefty emits when attacking the player. Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, and William Afton also makes this sound. Warning: Loud! Ultimate Custom Night Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Ultimate Custom Night